michaelrosenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rosen Venture (series)
For a more in-depth view of this series, see The Rosen Venture in 256Pi's The Rosen Family Chronicles Wiki The Rosen Venture is a collaborative video series that originated in 2014 created by DrHotelMario and the SNANS team (Mario, ThePlamzJoker, The Cally56 and 256Pi.), later other people became involved like RandomAxe, Are109, Dave-K and Nintendom64. Plot Michael gets fired from his job after sexually harassing his boss, Michelle Rosenbloom, Michael ends up having to look through a newspaper (he calls it a 'nosepaper') to find an add for his 'specialties' as a poet. He ends up getting in a load of trouble with not only her brother (R Lee Ermey), but pirates (with Captain Shoehorn) AND EVEN ALIENS! (The Cthoogle.) Will Michael ever get out of this mess? Episodes Series 1 *Series 1, Episode 1 - The Rosen Venture (Part 1) - DrHotelMario (8/1/14) *Series 1, Episode 2 - The Rosen Venture (Part 2) - 256Pi (9/15/14) *Series 1, Episode 3 - The Rosen Venture (Part 3) - RandomAxe (3/2/15) *Series 1, Episode 4 - The Rosen Venture (Part 4) - Are109 (5/10/15) *Series 1, Episode 5 - The Rosen Venture (Part 5) - DrHotelMario (6/7/15) *Series 1, Episode 6 - The Rosen Venture (Part 6) - 256Pi(8/11/15) *Series 1, Episode 7 - The Rosen Venture (Part 7) - Dave-K (10/3/15) *Series 1, Episode 8 - The Rosen Venture (Part 8) - 256Pi (2/14/16) *Series 1, Episode 9 - The Rosen Venture (Part 9) - Nintendom64 (8/14/16) *Series 1, Episode 10 (Series Finale) - The Rosen Venture (Part 10) - DrHotelMario (2019) Series 2 *Series 2, Episode 1 - ??? - DrHotelMario (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 2 - ??? - Mighteyes (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 3 - ??? - Nintendom64 (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 4 - ??? - MeleeMario720 (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 5 - ??? - Aerodynamic Watermelon (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 6 - ??? - DizzyingKaleidoscope (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 7 - ??? - Burnout (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 8 - ??? - GlitchyShadow (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 9 - ??? - FlameFireBlast (??/??/??) *Series 2, Episode 10 - ??? - Fame For Sale (??/??/??) Series 3 *Series 3, Episode 1 - ??? - NoiceDrinkz (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 2 - ??? - NubungiO (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 3 - ??? - TenPinChameleon (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 4 - ??? - ItsaMeRBN (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 5 - ??? - PizzaPieOverlord (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 6 - ??? - Jimmy Davis (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 7 - ??? - Q-Rad (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 8 - ??? - Mad Mothz (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 9 - ??? - Pthooie (??/??/??) *Series 3, Episode 10 - ??? - Tom0101001 (??/??/??) Season Two and Season Three has been confirmed, with a spin-off starring the 'Cthoogle' in the planning stages. But the dates have not been finalized as of yet. Characters *Michael Rosen (The Rosen Venture) *Michelle Rosenbloom *Captain Shoehorn *The Cthoogle *Mr Drive Properly *Lemon *Da police *The Yohoholigans *Mamafoogle Trivia *The original team was DrHotelMario, ThePlamzJoker, The Cally56 and 256Pi but out of the original team, only Mario and 256Pi made their parts. ThePlamzJoker got replaced by Are109 and TheCally56 got replaced by RandomAxe. This would end up being a regular occurrence to most of the members as Dave-K was brought in as a replacement along with Nintendom64 and 256Pi ended up winning a poll to host Part 8. Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvKDWOgu5TJU9EESpFM6qzREygg9xkyQE Category:Michael Rosen Category:Series Category:YouTube Poops Category:YouTube Poop Series